


Хуже, чем в Стар Треке

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Magic, threesome Derek/Stiles/Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помощь Скотту никогда не проходит Стайлзу даром.<br/>Никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хуже, чем в Стар Треке

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк и угар, написано для Анхель по следам этого поста: http://bbkw.diary.ru/p180551464.htm.

– Не сработало, – пожаловался Скотт, вылезая из тщательно вычерченной Стайлзом пентаграммы. – Хуевый ритуал, я же говорил. Ничего не прои…  
  
Скотт осекся и моргнул.  
  
Перед ним стояло два абсолютно одинаковых Стайлза.  
  


***

  
  
– Еще раз. Помедленнее, – попросил Дитон, успокаивая давящегося словами Скотта.  
  
– Янемогу! – Скотт вдохнул, выдохнул и снова затараторил в трубку. – Стайлз нашел ритуал, который должен был помочь мне перестать быть оборотнем. Рисуешь пентаграмму, жжешь травку, читаешь заклинание и бамс – я распадаюсь на две сущности, человек отдельно, волк отдельно. Волка мы хотели потом выдать за собаку, у меня и будка старая есть. Но что-то пошло не так, и я все еще чертов оборотень, а вот Стайлз… Стайлза теперь два, и они ругаются, и это стремно, и я не знаю, что мне делать!  
  
– Привези его, то есть их, ко мне, – попросил Дитон и отключился.  
  
Скотт сглотнул, шагнул к другу – то есть, друзьям – и прокашлялся.  
  
– Хей? Стайлз?  
  
Две стриженные головы повернулись и уставились на Скотта как по команде.  
  
– Нам нужно к Дитону. Серьезно.  
  
– Ладно, – левый Стайлз закатил глаза. – Поехали.  
  
– Да, – согласился правый Стайлз, вынимая ключи из кармана. – Брось велосипед, Скотт, возьмем джип.  
  
– Ты не поведешь мою детку! – левый Стайлз нахмурился, вытаскивая идентичную связку. – Ты вообще не я.  
  
– Да неужели?! – передразнил правый Стайлз. – Разве не очевидно, что мы оба – я? Вернее, ну, общий Стайлз. Черт.  
  
Скотт прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти.  
  
– Без обид, парни, – пробормотал он, ловко утаскивая ключи у обоих Стайлзов и идя к машине. – Я поведу.  
  
– Если он ее разобьет…  
  
– …именно так мы и поступим, – удовлетворенно закончил один из Стайлзов. Скотт запутался, который.  
  
Вот об этом он не подумал. Если он должен был разделиться на человека и волка, то на кого и кого разделился Стайлз?..  
  
Скотт очень надеялся, что все будет не так, как в Стар Треке.  
  


***

  
  
Все было даже хуже, чем в Стар Треке.  
  
– А он что здесь делает? – Скотт хлопнул дверью, в негодовании уставившись на Дерека.  
  
– О, бэээээби, я тоже успел по тебе соскучиться, – протянул вдруг один из Стайлзов и, целенаправленно прошагав к Дереку, повис у него на шее, увлекая в поцелуй.  
  
Возможно, это все травка, которую Стайлз жег во время ритуала. Определенно, это действие травки, и все происходящее одна сплошная галлюцинация. Точно.  
  
Второй Стайлз пихнул Скотта в плечо.  
  
– Ну ты погляди на этого кретина, – заявил он, с неудовольствием смотря, как его двойник слюнявит Хейла. – Мы тут по делу, а он лезет к Дереку в штаны.  
  
– Почему он вообще лезет к Дереку в штаны? И почему Дерек его еще не убил? – в ужасе прошептал Скотт, наблюдая, как Дерек мягко пытается выбраться из объятий Стайлза и как тот очень активно сопротивляется.  
  
– Потому что мы трахаемся последние пару месяцев. Секс просто охуенный, кстати, но… ДА ПРЕКРАТИ ТЫ УЖЕ! – второй Стайлз резко дернул первого на себя. Дерек растерянно уставился на них обоих.  
  
– Хейл, соберись, – второй Стайлз выглядел настоящим засранцем. – Потом поебешься.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
– Уточняй, какой, – хмыкнул Стайлз-засранец и на мгновение приложил ладонь к ширинке Дерека.  
  
– Я не понял, а которому из вас досталась скромность? – возмутился Скотт, когда Дерек отбросил руку назад и отступил к стене.  
  
– Ему, – хором сказали Стайлзы, указывая друг на друга.  
  
– Да не было ее в нем никогда, – пробормотал выбитый из колеи Дерек. – Где твой босс?  
  
– Я здесь, – Дитон застыл в дверном проеме. – Не хотел мешать.  
  
– Не время быть тактичным, – заявил Стайлз-засранец. Скотт почти начал их различать. – Что за хуйня произошла? Я делал все правильно.  
  
– О, я уверен в этом, – согласился Дитон, опираясь на свой стол. – Но это заклинание… оно работает, только если оборотень действительно хочет потерять свою силу. А Скотт, очевидно, не хочет.  
  
Скотт поднял брови, соображая, что сказал Дитон, но додумать мысль не успел. Обратившийся Дерек вмял его в стену и теперь рычал, сверкая красными глазами. Скотт почувствовал, как у него в ответ полезли клыки и когти.  
  
– Это твоя вина! – Дерек встряхнул его, приложив макушкой об стену.  
  
– Мой лучший друг – козел, – сокрушенно пробормотал первый Стайлз.  
  
– А ты придурок, который вечно хочет ему помочь и никогда не думает о себе. О _нас_. Допрыгался? МОЛОДЕЦ, – Стайлз-засранец, видимо, очень комфортно чувствовал себя в модусе злодея. – Что теперь делать?  
  
– Прочитать заклинание еще раз? – предположил первый Стайлз.  
  
– Чтобы нас расчетверило? – взвился второй Стайлз.  
  
– Нет! – Дерек в экспрессии выпустил Скотта и повернулся к обоим Стайлзам. – Больше никаких магических экспериментов!  
  
– Как скажешь, – поспешил согласиться первый Стайлз.  
  
– Да не будь же ты такой тряпкой! – сплюнул второй. – Дерек, ты мне не указ. Особенно в ситуации, где ты ни черта не смыслишь.  
  
Дерек приподнял брови и вдруг, вернувшись в человеческое обличье, подошел к первому Стайлзу.  
  
– На самом деле у меня есть идея, – негромко сказал он, поглаживая пальцами шею Стайлза.  
  
– Это какая же? – второй Стайлз скептически хмыкнул.  
  
– Тебе она неинтересна, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Я могу поговорить с вами наедине?  
  
Скотт проследил, как Дерек и Дитон исчезли в подсобке. Оба Стайлза одинаково ревниво проводили Дерека взглядом. Скотт в который раз пожалел, что обращение лишило его возможности напиваться.  
  
– О чем они говорят? – второй Стайлз настойчиво ударил ладонью по столу.  
  
– А мне все равно, Дерек мне и так расскажет, – первый Стайлз шлепнулся на стул и широко улыбнулся.  
  
– Вот где ты умудрился проебать свои мозги? – застонал второй. – Соберись, отец скоро вернется с работы, у нас всего несколько часов, чтобы решить проблему!  
  
– Просто будем жить дома по очереди, – отмахнулся первый Стайлз. – Школа! Чувак, мы сможем ходить в школу через день! Вдвое меньше домашки, вдвое больше свободного времени!  
  
– Это круто, но… Так о чем они болтают, Скотт? – невинно спросил второй Стайлз.  
  
– Ни о чем таком, – соврал Скотт, вслушиваясь в самоубийственно дурацкий план Дерека. Скотт был уверен, что это не сработает. Нужно быть Стайлзом, чтобы такое прокатило.  
Хотя… в этот план Дерек собирался вовлечь сразу двух Стайлзов, так что, может быть, в словах Дерека имелось зерно истины.  
  
– А я ведь знал, что ты просто сопротивляешься своей натуре, – Скотт подскочил и едва сдержал недостойный девчачий крик.  
  
– Дядюшка Питер. А утро-то все лучше и лучше, – прокомментировал второй Стайлз, закончивший составлять секс-расписание и ругаться с первым Стайлзом по каким дням кто будет ходить в школу.  
  
– Еще в юности я дал себе слово, что не стану пропускать интересные вечеринки, – Питер потрепал Скотта по макушке и улыбнулся. – О, вот уж не думал, что мой племянник… Хотя, что это я, в конце концов, кровь должна была проснуться в нем рано или поздно.  
  
– О чем это ты? – насторожился первый Стайлз.  
  
– Только о том, что я по-настоящему горжусь тем, каким мужчиной он вырос, – заявил Питер.  
  
– Так причем здесь моя натура? – влез Скотт.  
  
– Ты настолько не хочешь становиться, как ты говоришь, _нормальным_ , что вынудил разделиться надвое своего лучшего друга, – Питер выглядел так, будто ему только что вручили какую-нибудь награду. Лучший зомби США, например.  
  
– Я хотел! – Скотт повысил голос. – Я устал от этого дерьма, я хочу быть обычным парнем!  
  
– Ты и так обычный парень, – успокоил его Питер. – В тебе нет ничего выдающегося. Из тебя даже оборотень вышел посредственный. Не стоит так переживать, Скотт.  
  
Скотт открыл рот, собираясь возразить, и остановился – второй Стайлз самозабвенно хохотал. Первый, краснея, пытался зажать ему рот рукой, но звуки все равно прорывались из-под ладони.  
  
– Хватит, – Дерек вошел и отвесил ржущему Стайлзу подзатыльник. – Ты здесь зачем?  
  
– Пришел еще раз рассказать тебе о силе человеческой любви, но, вижу, ты усвоил урок с первого раза, – Питер поправил воротник рубашки. – Кстати, я сейчас уеду к Айзеку. Можешь забирать Стайлза и…  
  
– Забирать Стайлза? – Скотт ткнул пальцем в сидящих рядом лучших друзей. – Какого из них?  
  
– Этого, – Дерек без колебаний потянул на себя первого. – Второго оставь себе.  
  
– Лузер, – первый Стайлз повернулся ко второму.  
  
– Не меня собираются использовать как шлюшку, – огрызнулся второй Стайлз.  
  
– Это зависть, приятель, – первый Стайлз подмигнул двойнику и прилип к обнимавшему его Дереку.  
  
– О мой бог! – второй Стайлз подошел к Скотту. – Поехали отсюда, до занятий меньше часа. Будем надеяться, что этот придурок свернет себе шею, и проблема решится сама собой.  
  
Скотт послушно прошлепал за ним к джипу и, только усевшись и пристегнувшись, спросил:  
  
– У тебя же есть план?  
  
– Разумеется, – хмыкнул Стайлз, выводя машину на дорогу.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек попрощался с Дитоном, тихо пообещал выпустить кишки любимому дяде, если он захочет вмешаться, и открыл перед Стайлзом дверцу шевроле.  
  
– Ты уверен? – Стайлз пристегнулся и положил руку Дереку на колено.  
  
– Уверен в чем? – Дерека все больше и больше напрягала ситуация. Когда это Стайлз вообще использовал ремни безопасности?  
  
– В выборе. Второй я гораздо круче, – пояснил Стайлз. Оставшись без влияния двойника он утратил остатки ершистости.  
  
Дитон предупреждал об этом. Соберись, Дерек.  
  
– С ним тяжело, – Дерек запнулся. Он никогда не считал себя хорошим актером. – Я отчасти рад, что вы разделились.  
  
– Рад? – Стайлз насторожился.  
  
Дерек облизнул губы. Манипуляции давались ему еще хуже, чем актерство.  
  
– С тем… вторым тобой, сложно быть, ну знаешь, мягким?.. – с трудом закончил он.  
  
– Мягким? – от Стайлза фонило удивлением.  
  
– Нежным, – поправил себя Дерек, посвятив все внимание дороге. – Думаешь, почему у нас до сих пор не было ни одного нормального свидания?  
  
– Я думал, мы не хотим светиться из-за отца?  
  
– До соседнего города ехать меньше часа, – напомнил Дерек. – Нет, я просто не был уверен, что тебе это нужно. Тот, второй ты, от меня не в восторге, верно? Ему нравится секс, но не особенно нравлюсь я.  
  
У Дерека аж челюсть сводило от этого дерьма. Но выбранному им Стайлзу достался девчачий комплект эмоций, а Дерек посмотрел достаточно мелодрам в компании Лоры, чтобы знать, как заговорить Стайлзу зубы.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – тихо прошептал Стайлз.  
  
– О, я тебя тоже, – пробормотал Дерек, останавливая Камаро.  
  
Дальше по сценарию следовал поцелуй и неловкий секс в машине.  
  
Черт, придется заказывать чистку салона.  
  


***

  
  
С тех пор как Питер вернулся в мир живых, обгорелые развалины стали чуть менее обгорелыми и даже кое-где обзавелись непротекающей крышей. Питер всегда отличался привязанностью к дому.  
  
Дерек привел Стайлза в комнату, которую снова начал называть своей спальней, и усадил на широкий матрас. Секса в машине удалось избежать, и это ужасно радовало. Дерека сводила с ума неправильность ситуации, чем больше он находился в компании вот такого Стайлза, тем хуже ему становилось. Дереку отчаянно не хватало язвительности и свойственной Стайлзу задиристости, хотя вот эта внезапная готовность подчиниться и согласиться тоже по-своему заводила.  
  
Но Дерек не мог избавиться от ощущения, что поступает мерзко. Как будто тащит в кровать ребенка или в хлам обдолбавшегося человека – этот Стайлз был вдвое уязвимее себя обыкновенного, а ведь даже в нормальном состоянии Стайлз оставался подростком шестнадцати лет.  
  
– Эй, – Стайлз снял кроссовки и залез с ногами на матрас. – У нас есть где-то полдня.  
  
– Что? – испуганно обернулся Дерек.  
  
– Думаю, он свалит с химии. Харрис тот еще пиздюк, так что… нас ждет прогул.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.  
  
– О ревности, естественно, – Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу. – Ты же этого пытаешься добиться? Ты предпочел меня ему, а он влюблен в тебя не меньше, чем я.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Брось, Дерек, от того, что я сейчас постоянно хочу тебя обнимать и признаваться в любви, я не потерял мозги, – Стайлз почесал нос. – Так что хватит терзаться.  
  
– Я не терзаюсь, – попытался оправдаться Дерек. Кажется, он утрачивал контроль над ситуацией.  
  
– Терзаешься, – Стайлз дернул вниз молнию толстовки. – Признаешься в своих чувствах еще разок, когда мы соберем меня в кучу. А теперь иди сюда.  
  
– Собираешься затащить меня в постель?  
  
Питер был прав, Дереку не стоит и пробовать манипулировать.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Я должен выглядеть хорошенько оттраханным, чтобы второй я вышел из себя, и твой план сработал.  
  
– Я не рассказывал тебе о моем плане, – запротестовал Дерек.  
  
– Я заметил у тебя в кармане банку, из тех, что использует Дитон. У тебя точно есть план, – улыбнулся Стайлз, спуская к коленям джинсы.  
  
Дерек не стал спорить.  
  


***

  
  
– Так и знал, – новоприбывший Стайлз презрительно уставился на устроившегося на матрасе Стайлза.  
  
Дерек ощутил подступающую мигрень.  
  
– Закосил химию? – Стайлз оттянул ворот одолженной им у Дерека футболки и провел пальцами по шее, разминая мускулы.  
  
– Наплел школьной медсестре, что у меня отравление, – новый Стайлз повернулся к Дереку. – Неужели вот этот на все согласный придурок лучше меня?  
  
– Он хорош, – Дерек поймал улыбку сидящего Стайлза и обласкал глазами его голые ноги.  
  
– Я лучше, – новый Стайлз не стремился сдерживать негодование.  
  
– Тогда присоединяйся, – предложил Дерек. – К нам.  
  
– Вот еще, – Стайлз пнул косяк носком кроссовок. – Я не собираюсь делиться. Тем более с ним. Он меня раздражает. Вечно ноет, сомневается, печется о других, он меня заебал, Дерек. Он рискует нашей шкурой, он портит на жизнь – думаешь, из-за кого я упустил свой первый шанс сыграть в первой линии? А кто помешал мне охомутать Лидию, когда она рыдала в машине? Я уж не говорю про тот раз, когда она обожралась таблеток и готова была раздвинуть передо мной ноги. И, кстати, если тебе интересно – если бы он не был таким трусливым ссыклом, мы бы с тобой начали спать гораздо раньше. И после всего этого – невероятно, Дерек! – ты выбираешь его, а не меня!  
  
Дерек закусил губу, рассматривая Стайлза. Обоих Стайлзов – одного, расслабленного, удовлетворенного, уютного и домашнего, и второго – бешеного, злющего, колючего, острого на язык мальчишку. Если бы его по-настоящему заставили сделать выбор – он бы просто не принял решение. Ему нужны были оба.  
  
– Докажи мне, что я ошибся, – сказал Дерек, на ходу снимая футболку.  
  
– Иди на хуй, – Стайлз развернулся, намереваясь уйти, но Дерек не позволил.  
  
Он пихнул его лицом к стене, заставляя вдохнуть запах свежей штукатурки, и укусил в шею.  
  
– Убери руки, – дернулся Стайлз, невольно прижимаясь задницей к ширинке Дерека. – Серьезно, ты собрался трахать меня на глазах у меня же?  
  
– Да забудь ты о нем, – лениво отозвался Дерек и запустил язык Стайлзу в ухо.  
  
Два стона слились в один, и Дерек на мгновение замер – первый звук принадлежал расслабившемуся в его руках Стайлзу, а второй – тому Стайлзу, который наблюдал за ними. Дерек осторожно скосил глаз и увидел, как второй Стайлз легко поглаживает себя между ног.  
  
– Блядь, – выдохнул он.  
  
Стайлз вывернулся, снова мазнув задницей по вставшему члену, и прижался к Дереку, покусывая его за нижнюю губу.  
  
– Хочу тебя, – Стайлз лизнул его, снова укусил и взглянул на первого Стайлза. – А ты утрись и дрочи, сучка.  
  
– Да легко, – первый Стайлз одним движением стянул с себя трусы, задрал футболку до талии и раздвинул ноги, демонстрируя себя им обоим.  
  
Дерек сжал руки на ягодицах Стайлза, грубо смял, сводя и разводя их в разные стороны, и открыл рот, позволяя себя поцеловать. Обычно он закрывал глаза, предпочитая отдаваться ощущениям, но сейчас он хотел смотреть. Пока один Стайлз вылизывал его рот и терся об него, другой медленно ласкал себя, задерживаясь ладонью на головке, мягко снимая капельки смазки и распределяя ее по всей длине члена. Отличного, очень нравящегося Дереку члена.  
  
– Ах ты похотливый подонок, – выругался Стайлз, снова кусаясь, наказывая Дерека за невнимание в свой адрес. – Ты мой.  
  
– Я ваш, – возразил Дерек и, подхватив сопротивляющегося Стайлза под задницу, потащил его к матрасу. – Раздевайся.  
  
– Нет уж, я уже сказал…  
  
Дерек наклонился и отвесил ему пощечину. Голова Стайлза дернулась, глаза широко распахнулись.  
  
– Я сказал – снимай свои гребаные штаны и вставай на колени, – приказал Дерек.  
  
– О Боже! – первый Стайлз шире раздвинул ноги и начал дрочить быстрее.  
  
Дерек втянул исходящий от обоих запах возбуждения и с трудом утихомирил свою животную натуру. Второй Стайлз, перестав на время спорить, спешно раздевался. Дерек торопливо сдернул с себя джинсы и трусы и опустился коленями на матрас. Дрочащий Стайлз потянулся к нему, жадно целуя. Дерек ответил, погладил нежное местечко за ухом, и был буквально вырван из чужих рук вторым Стайлзом.  
  
– Ты обещал трахать _меня_ , – напомнил тот.  
  
– Ревнуешь? – поддел первый Стайлз второго.  
  
Дерек рыкнул, прекращая выяснение отношений. Он перевернул второго Стайлза, уговаривая приподнять задницу, и взял из рук первого Стайлза смазку.  
  
– Тебя это возбуждает? – спросил Дерек, вводя два пальца внутрь.  
  
– Кого из нас ты спрашиваешь? – поинтересовался первый Стайлз.  
  
– Какая разница, ответ одинаковый, – простонал второй Стайлз. – У меня просто мозги взрываются от всей этой херни.  
  
– Отсосешь мне? – первый Стайлз провел ладонью по шее второго. – Не будь ублюдком, у меня яйца уже болят.  
  
– Чувак, это странно, – пробормотал второй, облизывая губы. Дерек закрыл глаза, боясь потерять самообладание.  
  
– Да, я знаю, но… Больше такого шанса у нас никогда не будет, – жарко зашептал первый, продолжая трогать шею и плечи, чуть царапая и надавливая.  
  
– Открой рот и возьми в него, – не выдержал Дерек, принимаясь растягивать дырку быстрее и грубее, чем собирался. Он правда не мог ждать – на его глазах один Стайлз самозабвенно отсасывал у другого. Он видел, как растянувшийся буквой «О» рот скользит по члену, видел, как у Стайлза – обоих Стайлзов – закатываются в удовольствии глаза, слышал хриплое дыхание, чмоканье, стоны и это было _слишком_.  
  
Дерек наспех смазал член и вставил Стайлзу – тот качнулся вперед, забирая член в рот еще глубже.  
  
– Блядьблядьблядь, – сорвался первый Стайлз, выгибаясь. – Я близко, я так близко, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
  
Дерека пробила дрожь. Он вколачивался в тело Стайлза в ритме этих сбивчивых просьб, стискивал руками бока, насаживая сильнее, глубже, полнее, давя бессильную ярость, что не может трахнуть их обоих одновременно. Стайлз под ним скулил, он был не способен больше сосать – только держать член во рту, останавливая первого Стайлза на грани оргазма и не давая кончить.  
  
– Ненавижу вас обоих, ну какие же вы оба скоты, – из глаз первого Стайлза уже текли бессильные слезы, второй жалобно хныкал, то ли стараясь избежать безжалостных толчков Дерека, то ли прося его быть еще более жестоким.  
  
– Хочешь быть… на его месте… Стайлз? – задыхаясь, спросил Дерек, жестко проводя рукой по члену второго Стайлза. Тот затрясся, вздрогнул и спустил, вызвав цепную реакцию – первый Стайлз наконец-то закричал в оргазме, следом за ним настала и очередь Дерека.  
  
– Дааааааааа, – простонал Стайлз, скребя ногтями по матрасу. – Дерек…  
  
Дерек уже его не слышал – рассыпанный ровным кругом порошок загорелся ярко-красным цветом, Дерек вдохнул терпкий, пьянящий запах – и отключился.  
  


***

  
  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – пожаловался Стайлз, выводя Дерека из блаженного небытия.  
  
Дерек с трудом оторвал голову от подушки и уставился на Стайлза – голого и очень несчастного Стайлза.  
  
Одного.  
  
– Ты?..  
  
– Да, – Стайлз кивнул. – Как же мне хуево, ты бы знал. Будто все внутренности перемешались. Лечь и сдохнуть. С тебя букетик на могилу.  
  
– Хоть десять, – пообещал Дерек. – Долбоеб.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз скривился.  
  
– Еще раз устроишь такое, будешь ходить в двух экземплярах, – рявкнул Дерек. – А если бы не сработало?  
  
– Как ты, кстати, это провернул? Что это вообще за дрянь?  
  
– Взял у Дитона очередную магическую пыльцу, – съязвил Дерек. – Я, между прочим, альфа-оборотень, а не подрабатывающая фея.  
  
– Да ты и не похож, с твоей-то рожей, – парировал Стайлз.  
  
– Дитон сказал, что если мне удастся заманить вас обоих в одно и то же место, и вы там искренне оба захотите снова стать единым целым, то все вернется на круги своя, – объяснил Дерек. – Поэтому пришлось спровоцировать поганую часть тебя на ревность. Кстати, что собирался сделать засранец?  
  
Стайлз почесал голову.  
  
– У него был отстойный план, – поделился он, нащупывая бутылку с водой и делая несколько жадных глотков.  
  
– И все-таки? – Дерек заслуживал знать. Определенно, заслуживал.  
  
– Собирался грохнуть второго и жить счастливо.  
  
– В смысле, убить? – уточнил Дерек, удивляясь, что голос его не подвел.  
  
– Ну да. Знаешь, мне часто хочется решить все вопросы таким способом, только обычно я убеждаю себя, что убийство это нехорошо, – Стайлз напился и завернул крышку.  
  
– Отлично, – кивнул Дерек и лег, разглядывая потолок.  
  
– Да уж, – согласился Стайлз. – Так что, ты спас меня, мой герой.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Дерек? Ты же не жалеешь, что сделал это?..  
  
– Я думал, что пожалею, – признался Дерек. – Мы отлично провели время в постели втроем, но если проанализировать все обстоятельства… нет. С меня хватит одного Стайлза. _Влюбленного_ в меня Стайлза, если я правильно помню.  
  
– Эй, ты тоже мне признался! – спохватился Стайлз. – Неужто ты мне соврал, чтобы уложить в койку?  
  
– Мне не нужно врать, чтобы уложить тебя в койку, – проворчал Дерек. – Давай пока сделаем вид, что этого разговора не было?  
  
– Без проблем, – Стайлз повертелся и улегся рядом, устроив голову на плече Дерека, а руку – на его груди. – Спасибо?  
  
– Мы в расчете. Не хотел быть в отношениях с психопатом.  
  
– Да, это бы добавило остроты твоей жизни.  
  
Дерек покосился на него и потерся кончиком носа о висок Стайлза. Остроты в жизни ему хватало даже при наличии Стайлза в количестве одной штуки. Два Стайлза уже походило на начало апокалипсиса.  
  


***

  
  
– Кстати, – заговорил Дерек три примирительных поцелуя спустя. – Это же все произошло из-за Скотта. Не хочешь наказать его?  
  
– Предлагаешь прикинуться плохим Стайлзом и в красках живописать, как мы с тобой на пару прикончили мою добрую версию и закопали ее в лесу?  
  
– Да, дельная мысль, – Дерек провел ладонью по бедру Стайлза.  
  
– Я правда тебя люблю, чувак! – рассмеялся Стайлз.  
  
– И я тебя, – Дерек встал и кинул ему шмотки. – Поехали, я хочу проучить его прямо сейчас.  
  
  
  
Стайлз натянул на себя футболку и отвернулся, пряча лицо. Он с удовольствием накажет Скотта. И пока не будет говорить Дереку, что ритуал прошел не так гладко, как тот считает. Самого Стайлза изменения более, чем устраивали.  
  
Всему свое время.


End file.
